This Place Hotel
''This Place Hotel ''(originally called "Heartbreak Hotel") was a hit song by The Jacksons on their Triumph album. This song was written and composed by Michael Jackson, while his brothers were credited with playing percussion, and Tito was credited with the guitar solo. In the song, the protagonist speaks of ten years ago, when he took his girlfriend to a hotel for a romantic night - only to find out that it was designed specifically to break couples up. The staff at the hotel gave the girl the impression that he had cheated on her with someone else, something he did not do, which caused her to break up with him in the hotel. It became the group's second big hit, behind "Can You Feel It". The song title was changed to "This Place Hotel" because of the Elvis Presley 1956 hit, "Heartbreak Hotel". Michael didn't know of the Elvis song, but changed the title nonetheless. Lyrics (1st Verse) Live in sin Ten years ago on this day My heart was yearning I promise I would never ever be returning Where my baby broke my heart and left me yearning As we walked to the room There were faces starring Glaring, tearing through me Someone said welcome to your doom Then they smiled with eyes That looked as if they knew me This is scarring me We walked up the stairs Still concealing gloom There were two girls (Sitting in my room) She walked up to my face Said this is the place You said meet you right here at noon (Chorus) This is Heartbreak Hotel Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel So this is Heartbreak Hotel This place is Heartbreak Hotel (2nd Verse) Hope is dead She thought that I had cheated for another lover I turn my back to see that I'm undercover Now I can't convince this girl there ain't no other Someone's evil to hurt my soul Every smile's a trial thought In beguile to hurt me This is scaring me Then the man next door had told He's been here in tears for fifteen years This is scaring me We came to this place Where the vicious dwelt Found that wicked women (Run this strange hotel) There was Sefra and Sue Every girl that I knew And my baby said love is through (Chorus) This is Heartbreak Hotel Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel So evil (Heartbreak Hotel) This place is Heartbreak Hotel Someone's stabbin' my heart (Heartbreak Hotel) This is Heartbreak Hotel (Heartbreak Hotel) Ten years ago today (Heartbreak Hotel) This is Heartbreak Hotel (Heartbreak Hotel) Someone's stabbin' my heart (Heartbreak Hotel) This is heartbreal hotel (Heartbreak Hotel) Ten years ago today (Heartbreak Hotel) Hurting my mind (Heartbreak Hotel) You break my baby's heart (Heartbreak Hotel) This is Heartbreak Hotel (Heartbreak Hotel) Just welcome to the scene Performances *This song was performed during The Jacksons' Triumph Tour and was also used during the Victory Tour. The song was also used during Michael's Bad World Tour in both legs. A spoken word and synth recording introduced the song in the first leg, but for the second leg of the tour (and the following Dangerous World Tour), the recording introduced "Smooth Criminal". Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:The Jacksons songs Category:Triumph songs